Waking up in Vegas
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Catherine and Stella have a little fun in Vegas this time...


**A second Stella/Catherine fic for you guys :)**

**thanks to Andry who BETA'd for me :) this one's for youuu :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I own NOTHING :D**

**on that note, enjoy!...Andry (my BETA) asked me to warn y'all to take a cold shower BEFORE and AFTER reading this...I have NO idea why! LOL**

* * *

Catherine stirred in her sleep. She knew as soon as she opened her eyes that she was at the Bellagio hotel, which meant that she had spent the night with a gorgeous girl. She threw the covers off her naked body and walked to the window to look out. The sun was up and the strip was buzzing. She looked down at her watch. One pm.

"Oh, I have got to stop sleeping in." She said to herself. Catherine stopped in her steps when she heard music coming from the bathroom. She slowly walked to the door and opened in. Catherine smiled as her Greek goddess stood under the water, holding the shampoo bottle to her mouth like a mic, singing to 'I Drove All Night'. Stella shook her head, making the wet curls fly all over the place.

"I never pictured you for a Celine Dion fan." Catherine finally said, interrupting the performance. The brunette whipped around.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the fuck out of me." Stella said as she clutched her chest. Catherine laughed and got into the shower with Stella. The redhead wrapped her arm around Stella's small waist and placed her lips against the brunette's. Catherine couldn't help but laugh as Stella grabbed her hands as they were slowly sliding down the brunette's back.

"No squeezing my ass today." Stella smiled as she linked her fingers with Catherine's. The two kissed again and Stella pushed Catherine underneath the stream of hot water. As the song changed to a more romantic one, their kiss got more passionate. Stella's hands were on Catherine's hips and moving in circles, running them over the redhead's butt. Catherine entangled her fingers in Stella's hair. The wet curls wrapped themselves tightly around Catherine's fingers, making the redhead laugh. Stella's hands moved to Catherine's ass and stopped there. Stella cupped Catherine's ass and picked her up. Catherine wrapped her long legs around Stella as the brunette carried her to the bed. Stella almost threw Catherine on the bed and climbed on to lay beside her. Catherine immediately rolled on top and pressed her lips against Stella's. As the two were kissing passionately, Catherine's hands rested on Stella's breasts, while the brunette's were still on Catherine's derriere. The redhead shifted her body, gently pulling Stella's legs apart with her knee. The Greek goddess could feel Catherine's warmth and wetness against her thigh as she lifted her knees. Stella moaned as Catherine's cold, yet soft finger tips slid down her body. The redhead's fingers traced the outline of Stella's round breasts before her warm lips covered them in soft kisses. Stella tilted her head back as Catherine began gently sucking her nipple, flicking it with her tongue at times or slowly running her teeth over it. Stella looked down again, as Catherine's fingers continued their voyage. Catherine drew a quick circle around the brunette's belly button and slid her hand lower. The redhead smiled as her fingers gently met the small, wet curls between Stella's legs. Catherine had always told Stella she was twisted all over. A loud groan slid through Stella's lips as Catherine quickly slid two fingers inside the Greek goddess. Catherine started slowly curling her fingers inside Stella, feeling the brunette's hips move underneath her.

"Oh, Catherine." Stella moaned as her hands gripped the sheets. "Oh, God! Harder." She moaned again. Catherine smiled and leaned forward to take one of Stella's nipples in her mouth. Her fingers roughened their touch at the same time as her tongue gently flicked over the hardened bud. Stella's back slightly arched and her lips parted to let out a soft moan. Catherine knew her fingers touched the right spot when a ripple went through Stella's body.

"Right there." She moaned. Catherine continued curling her fingers, running them over Stella's g-spot. The brunette's muscles seemed to tighten around Catherine's fingers. The redhead pulled her lips off Stella's breast and slid her head lower; after all, Stella deserved nothing but the best. A small gasp slid through the Greek Goddess's lips as Catherine began flicking her tongue over the brunette's clit. Stella bit her lower lip and tried to make the pleasure last longer, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. Catherine started sucking on Stella's clit, sending her over the edge. The brunette's walls clamped down on Catherine's fingers and her body's nectar enveloped them. Catherine slid her fingers out and gently grazed the brunette's clit, making her moan again. Stella placed both hands on Catherine's back and flipped them over.

"Squeeze my ass." Stella said, still riding on the pleasure she had just experienced.

"What?" Catherine asked amused. Stella kissed her passionately and grabbed the redhead's hands. Catherine stared at Stella in amazement as the brunette placed both of Catherine's hands on her ass.

"Squeeze… my God damn… ass." Stella said, still slightly out of breath. Catherine smiled and as she began kissing Stella again, her fingers dug into the brunette's backside, making her moan. The redhead ran her hands up the Greek Goddess's back and then down again, squeezing her ass tightly. The manoeuvre continued for a few minutes then Stella rolled off Catherine.

"What have I done to you?" Catherine asked with a giggle. "You never let me squeeze your mighty fine ass." She added with a smiled.

"You pushed the right button." Stella said as she burst laughing. Catherine lay beside her and laughed as well.

"We need to do this more often." Stella said flipping to lie on her stomach.

"Hmm, I know," Catherine sighed. Her meetings with Stella were always fun, they were secret and always an amazing release. Stella crawled up and placed her chin on Catherine's shoulder. The two laid in silence, then Stella climbed over Catherine and started kissing her.

"I still have about ten minutes, let's make out." Stella giggled. Catherine agreed by pressing her lips against Stella's. The two were noisily and passionately making out when the redhead slid her hands down Stella's back and gave her ass a squeeze. The brunette broke the kiss and looked at Catherine with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I take it you did not enjoy that." Catherine said.

"No, I am over that high right now." Stella laughed. She gave Catherine a quick peck and got off the bed. "Well, I better get ready for that three o'clock back to New York, I have to work tomorrow." She added. Catherine watched as Stella put on her black bra and thong, then the shimmy to pull her jeans over her hips and finally she covered up with a green sweater. The redhead wrapped herself in the sheets and helped Stella pack her suitcases.

"I'll see you in New York in three weeks?" Stella asked. Catherine nodded.

"Yep, I have time off and the flight booked." Catherine smiled.

"Okay, be sure to dress warmly, it's winter back home." Stella laughed, "There's even snow." She added.

"I will, I will." Catherine said rolling her eyes. The two hugged and then kissed.

"See you soon." Stella said leaving the room. Catherine sighed, three weeks would not come fast enough.

* * *

**So, what did ya think?? Leave a review if you liked it ;)**

**yes, I know I mentioned Celine Dion again, I love Celine, her songs are awesome :P**

**Kate xoxo**


End file.
